Mind Vs Heart
by scarlet-moonphase
Summary: After Maxwell saves Integra new felling set in, Major gets a new toy and things may not end as Enrico and Integra hope. IxM
1. Hospital

A/N:I Do **NOT** own Hellsing Hellsing Ultimate or Hellsing Manga HAHA (This may be a MXI if I think anbout it.)

Integra opened her eyes and looked at the white ceiling "Where am I?" she whispered her head hurt and fingers were numb she tried to sit up with no avail. When she herd a familiar voice she turned her head to see an IV she looked next to it was no one other then the Catholic Warthog himself Enrico Maxwell! "Hello Hellsing." he said looking at her she glared at him only worsening her migraine his smile turned into a frown as he saw she was in pain.

"Hellsing are you alright?" he asked looking at her worriedly

"Yes I'm fine Maxwell... Just tell me where in the hell I am." she lied into a growl

"The Hospital, Hellsing are you sure your alright?" he asked again looking even more worried

"I am fine! Maxwell stop badgering me! Now why in the bloody hell am I in the hospital!" she snapped

Maxwell snarled "Fine Hellsing! Excuse me for worrying myself over your health!... Your in the hospital because you fell off the ladder in your library while trying to get a book and you fell on your head and almost died! Luckily for you I got there and drove you here before you did die! You suffred Blood loss and not the friendly kind! You lost a good 30% of your blood!" Integra was shocked _"Does he care about my wellbeing? Where in the hell is Alucard or Walter or even Sares!" _thought Integra she looked at Maxwell.

"Why? Why did you save me if you hate me so much?" she asked her brain thumping on the walls of her scull he looked a her and blinked a few times and then shifted in his seat.

"Becouse- Becouse... I don't know! Why do you care!" he asked

"Becouse you saved my life which means now I'm in deit with you." she replied looking at him he sighed and grabed her hand Integra flinched at the sudden wormth he blinked.

"Hellsing your hand is so... So cold?" he said she sighed.

"Your hands are so worm Maxwell." she replied he smiled slightly at her

A\N: Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think by reviewing for me! Tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter!


	2. Back in the Hospital

A/N: Alright! Here it is! Chapter 2! Here is a special Thank you to Lageanie for being my first reviewer and for doing this and helping me want to Wright another chapter I want to know if you will help me write chapter 3 by telling me three things you want to happen next.

"Hellsing your vampires and Trash-Man will be here at any moment and I do not plan on letting them think I'm trying to kill you and then they kill me... So I must be-" she cut him of by gripping his hand tighter.

"No Maxwell! Please don't leave me here alone!" she begged looking at him he blinked _"Is she begging for me to stay?" _he noded to her she closed her eyes and he leaned back in the chair a moment later the door opened and in a perfect line Walter, Sares and last but not least the No-Life-King himself Alucard walked into the room. Walter was the first to notice Maxwell, Walter growled and fliped at wrist Maxwell felt the razor strings slowly sqeeze him Maxwel gasped and Integra's eyes shot back open and she tried to sit up but screamed at two diffrent feilds of pain her back just felt like it had been stabed with a eletricol wire, the other was her right hand she looked at it both her and Maxwell's hands were being grasped by the razor string.

"Walter! STOP!" she yelled Walter released on Maxwell also realising Integra's (Now bleeding) hand.

"I terebly sorry Ma'am I didn't relize the preist had your hand." Walter apoligized while looking at Integra, Alucard snarled at Maxwell Sares blinked and Walter glared Integra sighed.

"Stop it all of you Maxwell saved my life." She growled Alucard Sares and Walter's heads turned to look at her.

"WHAT!" they all yelled Integra noded...

troops "Now what do you have to say for yourselves!" she asked.

Walter sighed "Father Maxwell I am truly sorry if I harmed you in any way it's just Integra is like a daughter to me and well I get over predictive of her sometimes..."He confessed.

Sares took a step forwards "I m truly sorry Father Maxwell for being so dreadfully unkind to you will you ever forgive me?" she looked into Maxwell's violet eyes and he nodded she smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Please Miss Victoria." gasped Maxwell Sares nodded.

"Sorry I do that when I'm overjoyed!" she confessed.

Alucard sighed "I am sorry Father for I have sinned I judged by the past and reacted before thinking, let god take pity on my soul and save me from eternal Damnation in god I pray amen." Maxwell was shocked he knew Alucard died Catholic but he didn't expect this! Maxwell couldn't think quickly unuff so he nodded.

"God is here to forgive my son not to punish." was all he could think of to says Alucard smiled at him.

"You sound like the priest I went to for Sunday school."Alucard stood up from his kneeling possession "Thank you father." he said before walking back to his starting post.

Integra looked at Maxwell and squeezed his hand Maxwell looked at her to see she was smiling, Her smile reminded him that of an angles with her blond hair shipping her face the only thing that was rong was the bandaged on he head above her left eye brow it was blood socked. Maxwell stood and relished her hand "I must be getting back to Rome Yumie and Anderson will be worried sick if I don't." Maxwell turned and walked out the door, Integra sighed and looked at Walter.

"When may I leave?" she asked Walter shrugged.

"When your better?" he suggested Integra rolled her eyes Sares walked out of the room Alucard fallowing and a moment later they came back in holding two gym bags each Alucard opened his to revile sodas he smiled as Sares opened hers to revile junk food such as Twinkies, Snow Balls, Pretzels and other stuff. Integra shook her head at the two and chuckled slightly.

"You two vampires can really brighten my mood." she says drifting back to sleep after a moment she finally let the darkness take her.

~Meanwhile on his way to Rome~

Enrico Maxwell sighed as he sat in the helicopter a glass of red whine in his hand as he took a sip and leaned back "Sir Integra Windgates Fairbrook Hellsing. Hum. Begging me to stay and hold her hand so she wouldn't be alone! Ha! I always knew she was a cowered fifthly sow!... Wait how can I call her that! I saved her life I held her hand! I didn't really want to leave! Who do I have to lie to myself! Dear God forgive me for my mortal sins." Maxwell repeated this in his mind for a while until finally he was back in Rome, Maxwell speed out of the damn Helicopter and on to the landing pad where Yumie and Anderson where waiting for him. Yumie ran and hugged him as soon as he hit the ground Anderson took his time as he walked towards the two.

"Oh Father its sooo nice to have you back! How was it in London! Foggy? Cold? Dark! I don't see why you had to go see that awful sow Sir Hellsing!" Squealed Yumie acting like Sares had. When Anderson finally got to them he simply shook Maxwell's hand.

"How was your stay in London Father Maxwell?" asked Anderson Maxwell sighed.

"Long, dark you know London well I'm going to go rest I'll be back down in a while." said Maxwell as he alike off into the Vatican and then into his office Maxwell sat at his desk and drifted to sleep.

Maxwell awoke and felt drool on his hand he sighed and wiped his and on his pant leg and that's when he remembered the days events as they played over in his head.

"I saved Hellsing leader? Yes... Yes I did!" thought Maxwell. "But what now? For some odd reason thinking about her makes me smile my face get hot I feel like butterflies are fluttering in my stomach! What is this madness? Am I... No. I-I don't belive it! I won't! No, No! NO! I can't be? Thats inposible! How daer I evn think this! This is Blast! I am!I-I'm in love with Integra Hellsing!" Maxwell sighed "I knew I was the first moment I saw her I just didn't belive it until now... I-I have to go back! I have to tell her and see if she feels the same way!" Maxwell roise from his chair and dashed across his office into his room he repacked his suit case and raced up to the helicopter and an hour or two later he was inside of Lambeth. Hospital whe he finally made it to Integra's room she was the only one there.

"What in the name of God? Where is Walter or Sares or even Alucard?" Maxwell walked over to Integra her eyes where closed and that told him she was asleep. He sighed slightly and kissed her fowerhead sat down in the same chair he was in last time and waited for her to wake up.

A/N: Damn cliff hangers! Hope you liked it that's the end of Chapter 2! Sorry all my chapters keep turning out short


	3. First Kiss

A/N: Alright after getting no sleep last night because of my baby brother I actually have a ton of ideas! I do **NOT **own Hellsing Ext.

Maxwell looked at the sleeping Integra Hellsing a small smile caressed her lips and Maxwell felt warmth from her smile. When Integra's eyes opened her smile widened as she saw him _"She's happy to see me!"_ his thoughts were puzzled but he liked it he liked not knowing what was going on, for once Enrico Maxwell liked being clueless! He took her small cold pale hand in his warm (Kind of) tan big hand and kissed her palm. Integra rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"Maxwell you treble flirt!" she laughed as she sat up he smiled.

"Integra you've sat up all by your self." he said in a mocking tone and ended up with a pillow being thrown at his face, Integra smiled as he bounced off his head and landed on the floor Maxwell leaned as far as he could and picked up the pillow he then sat it on his lap and looked at Integra, Intergra's face was bright red, _"Oh my god she's blushing!"_ and then his face got warmer _"Damn now your blushing to!" _Maxwell looked at Integra and smiled as he used his index finger to move her bangs away from her beautiful face, her eyes where as blue as the sky

"_God she is so beautiful why does she always hide underneath that suit why doesn't she wear a dress?" _he thought she looked at him as he sat down next to her on the bed she studied him for a moment.

Maxwell leaned in and before he could stop himself he kissed her his tongue wiped over her top lip as if asking for entry and her mouth slightly opened his tongue slipped into her mouth, and there tongues danced together as if they where Gipsies at sun set dancing like flames of a wild-fire but then Maxwell heard the door open and foot steps then. _**CRASH! **_The sound of glass breaking Maxwell and Integra pulled apart quickly to see Walter standing there looking at them a glass vase shattered on the floor a look of shock on Walter's face as he looked back and forth between the two as if trying to put a jigsaw puzzle together.

"Maxwell?.. Integra?... What the?.. How the?... Oh lord I need to sit down." Walter sat down in a chair and held his head in his hands Walter looked up at them "Explain." was the only thing he managed to say Integra looked at Maxwell who shruged they both looked at Walter.

"Um... Well... Uh? I don't know!" they both said at once Walter let out a sigh and stood up.

"Well Sir lets get you home." said Walter walking towereds the door he opened it for Integra and Maxwell as they both walked out Walter leaned over to Maxwell an wispered in to his ear "Do you care about her? Do you?" Maxwell nodded Walter nodded once and kept walking Maxwell cought up with Integra who was pulling at the Medical Tape and hadn't seemed to notice him.

"Do you like me?" he asked she looked up at him and nodded his smile grew widder _"Well I'll be damned." _he thought as they walked out to the car Maxwell opened the door for Integra shut it then got in the other side of the car and walked to the other side of the car opened the door and sat next to Integra in the back of the turned and smiled at her she smiled back he wraped his arms around herand pulled her closeshe laid her head on his shoulder as they rode to the Hellsing Manor.

A/N: DAMN CLIFF HANGERS! What do you think? I really like writing the kissing secen its so cute!


	4. At the Manor

A/N: I like to keep my readers happy! I might get to the 5th chapter tonight! alright here it is chapter 4! Wow this is going fast still not shure how far I'll get. I'm going to try to make this Chapter longer. I guess this is an AU cuz for I IntegraXMaxwell couldn't happen sadly and 2 Sares is a year older than Integra in this.

As they approached the gate of the Hellsing Manor Integra's grip on Maxwell's hand tightened Maxwell couldn't even remember when she took his hand but oh well. Walter looked back at them and shook his head smiling he knew how they felt he had been in love with a girl who was from a different walk of life one he had never seen he shook the memory away _"This isn't about me it's about Integra! I must keep her safe!"_ thought Walter as he drove up the long driveway as they approached the house Walter could make out two figures Sares and Alucard. Sares ran to the car as it stopped Sares opened the door on Maxwell's side and froze at the sight of Maxwell and Integra holding hands.

"Father Maxwell?" asked Sares looking at them. Maxwell smiled at her.

Integra looked at the confused vampire as Walter opened her door she slid out of the car as soon as Maxwell did, They walked and Maxwell took Integra's hand as they walked towered the door Walter opened the door and let them in. Integra looked at Walter.

"Walter me and Maxwell are going to go talk in my office." She said Walter nodded.

As Integra pulled Maxwell through the maze like halls finally after what seemed like hours they made it to her office Integra pulled him in quickly she pressed her lips against his and her hands lingered to his chest then to the back of his neck as she pulled him closer _"God damn this Catholic bastard!"_ she thought as his hands wrapped around her waist his tongue slipped inside of her mouth as there tongues danced again she leaned on her desk as he started to unbutton her jacket and slid it down her arms and before she knew it he was untying her tie he threw it to the floor and started to unbutton her shirt when the rooms temperature dropped.

"Well, Well, Well Master and Maxwell, what is your god going to think?" laughed Alucard

Integra and Maxwell pulled away from each other Integra's shirt was half way un buttoned Integra looked at Alucard widened.

"Out slave get out! Alucard!" she yelled

Alucard's smile widened and he went through the floor. Integra looked at Maxwell as she started to rebutting her shirt and she grabbed her tie off the floor.

"We'll continue this later." she promised he nodded as he fixed his silver hair back into its pony tail. A moment later she had fixed her suit and was ready to go back down stairs. Maxwell let out a sigh

"I really do wish we weren't interrupted." he muttered to himself.

"Enric-Maxwell when do you have to be back in Rome?" asked Integra looking at him.

Maxwell shrugged at her. "I'm not shure tomorrow Morning?" he suggested Integra nodded.

As they walked down the stairs they passed Walter and Sares talking but they ignored the two finally they got down stairs Integra could see two cups of tea and some sweets set out for her and Maxwell, so she pulled him over to the small table he pulled out her chair after she sat down he went and sat down across from her a they drank their tea Maxwell could see Integra's eyes where full of Lust and longing this made him smile to himself _"So she does like me."_ he thought confidently. Integra looked up at him,

"Maxwell do you like me?" she asked smirking he nodded.

"Of course... Why?" he asked

Integra looked at him "because i really REALLY like you." she confessed

He smiled "I really like you to." he said looking at the happiness filling her eyes and that's when he knew that now it was going to be his mind Vs his heart and the same for her.

When Walter cam in holding a letter he held it out to Integra and she took it there wasn't a return address the only thing written on it was her first and last name she opened it and read it her eyes widened in shock and anger Maxwell felt worried Walter looked between the two.

"What is it Sir?" asked Walter looking at Integra, Integra folded the letter and stuck it in her breast pocket.

"It's nothing Walter. Now if you to would excuse me." Integra stood and left the room Walter and Maxwell watched worriedly.

Integra walked up to her office locked the door pulled the letter out and put it threw the shredder she then took the shreds sat them in the metle trash can lit a match and threw it in the trash can burning the letter after the fire went out Integra sat at her desk and thought about what the letter said _"How will I keep him safe?"_

A/N: DAMN ALL YOU CLIFF HANGERS! Okay next chapter is going to be mixed with a song! Tell me what you think! can you guess what song is going to be mixed in? Well I'll tell you in the authors note on the next chapter.


	5. Integra

A/N: Well Heres Chapter 5! The song Im mixing is Thats What You Get By Paramore (Warning There might be a chapter of heart break for Integra and all of you readers but please do not stop reading it will get better) I do **NOT **own any thing but the Idea (some scenes were inspired by Every bodys fooled by Evanesince Music video)

n the morning Maxwell walked out of the living room and into the dining room his hair down and he couldn't find the tie for it. Integra looked up from the table and smiled at him

"Good mourning Maxwell." she said standing.

She walked over to him and tried to kiss his cheek but he pushed her away she looked at him confused. She blinked.

"Is the helocopter ready?" he asked she noded and handed him the tie to his hair and he tied his hair back while looking at her.

"Maxwell aren't you going to stay for a-" she was cut off

"No." he answered flatly

"But-" she tried to protest

"Shut up you english sow! I'm leaving!" he snaped

Integra felt angered, and betraid she fewlt as if her heart was breaking she looked him in the eyes.  
>"You-you don't mean that! Tell me you didn't mean it! Tell me Maxwell!" she screamed Maxwell didn't answer she turned away and walked upstairs passing Walter<p>

_**No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
>It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.<br>And why do we like to hurt so much?**_

_**I can't decide  
>You have made it harder just to go on<br>And why, all the possibilities, well I was wrong**_

"Take him back to Rome" she growled Walter nodded. Integra walked to her room and lied down closing her eyes and letting the tears go. She laid there and let herself cry.

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
>That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.<br>I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
>And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.<strong>_

_"HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPIED! TO ACTULLY THINK HE CARED! LET THEM KILL HIM FOR ALL I CARE! HE DESERVISE IT!"_ She thought there was a knock on the door she let out a growl.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT!" she yelled lifting her head off of the pillows

"Um... Sir... Are you alright?" asked Sares from the other side of the door."

_**I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
>'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.<br>I still try, holding onto silly things, I never learn  
>Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.<strong>_

"I'm... Come in Police Girl." she said wipping the tears from her face as Sares walked in.

"Sir Integra... Have you been... Creing?" asked Sares looking at Integra, Integra shook her head

"I'm fine." she lied,

Sares looked at Integra and rased an eyebrow

"It was Father Maxwell wasn't it?" asked Sares

Integra stood and walked to her closet "Leave police girl I'm going to take a bath." said Integra Sares nodded and left the room.

Integra walked to the bath room and started filling the tub, when the tub was full she striped out of her night gown and steped in to the warm water she lied down and closed her eyes leting the water wash over her body, after a hour she pulled herself out of the water and drained the tub she wrapped her rob around her and looked in to the meror her eyes were diffrent they where showing that she'd been creing she bit her bottom lip and her hands tightened in to fists and before she could stop to think she slamed her fist onto the mirrorshe let out a cry of pain as she pulled her hand away from the shaddered mirror, her hand was bleeding she ruched and put a hand towl over it to try to stop the bleeding

_**Pain make your way to me, to me.  
>And I'll always be just so inviting.<br>If I ever start to think straight,  
>This heart will start a riot in me,<br>Let's start, start, hey!**__**  
><strong>_

Integra pulled the hand towl away from the wound and saw a small shard of the mirror. She garbed the end of the shard and pulled it out as soon as she did she could hear a fist punding on the door.

"Sir Integra! Sir Integra open the door! Open the door Damn it!" yelled Walter Integra stood up and sighed.

"One moment Walter!" she yelled as she started to dress herself. After she was dressed she opened the door her hand was still bleeding Walter looked past her and at the broken mirror.

"Alright what happened? Sir your hand! Did... Did you punch the mirror?" Walter asked looking at her hand Integra nodded.

"Yes Walter." she replied Walter looked up at her worriedly.

"Why in the bloody hell did you punch the mirror!" he asked**/**yelled Integra sighed

"I...I don't know Walter." she answered.

_** Why do we like to hurt so much?  
>Oh why do we like to hurt so much?<strong>_

Walter sighed "Well lets get this bandeged up and then you'll be fine," he said looking at her she nodded and sat down on her bed as he went to get the bandeges.

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!  
>That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.<br>That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
>Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,<br>And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**_

Walter walked back and started to bandege her hand

_"Enrico Maxwell you better pray the Millium gets you before I do!" _she thought.

A/N:Damn cliff hangers I know it's sad but don't worry this is **NOT** the end just wait... Next chapter is how Maxwell handles it! Hope you liked it! I'm gonna be honest it made me wanna cry, and I almost did! And now we know what the letter was!


	6. Maxwell

A/N: Well Heres Chapter 6! The song Im mixing is Together Again by Evanescence and all of you readers but please do not stop reading I swear it will get better! I do **NOT **own any thing but the Idea. Maxwell was being a jerk becouse he didn't want Integra to get hurt so he was forced to breake her heart. :(

_**Never thought that I'd be leaving you today  
>So alone and wondering why I feel this way<br>So wide the world  
>Can love remember how to get me home to you<br>Someday**_

Maxwell sat at his desk in the Vaticon teying to concentrate on his work but all he could do was think about the sad look on Integra's face

_**We'll be together again  
>All just a dream in the end<br>We'll be together again**_**  
><strong>

There was a knock on the door.

"What the hell is it!" he snapped

The door opened and Maxwell saw Heinkel and Yumiko standing there Yumie looked slightly fihtened she was shaking slightly Heinkel was looking slightly nervouse.

_**So many fears were swimming around and around in my mind  
>Who would have dreamed the secrets we would find<br>**_  
>He had confessed his felling and she had confessed hers he had her heart in his hands and he smashed it.<p>

_**I've found a world where love and dreams and darkness all collide  
>Maybe this time we can leave our broken world behind<strong>_

"Father Maxwell it- Its time for dinner." said Heinkel looking at him worriedly Yumie nodded.

Maxwell looked at the two "I'm not hungry." He says pulling another stack of paper towerds himself and started to wright.

"Father ye' need to eat... I- I know you haven't eatin today becouse ven you do not eat you get angry vary easly." said Yumie looking at him with the same expreison Heinkel had.

Maxwell stood "Fine!" he growled.

Maxwell looked at the two and wanted to smile at his child hood freinds that were the sister he never had. He walked towerds the nuns and stoped wating for them to move and they did after a moment of looking at him. Maxwell stepped out of his office and started to walk down the hallway Anderson walked up to him.

"Glad to see ye'r out of the office Maxwell." he said smiling

"Non che voglio essere." Maxwell growled

Anderson sighed and nodded as they finally got to the dinning room Maxwell took his seat Yumie and Heinkel took there seats as well. Maxwell looked at the food on his plate and his stomich started to do cartwheels.

_**So many fears were swimming around and around in my mind  
>Who would have dreamed the secrets we would find<strong>_

Maxwell forced himself to take a spoon full of the soup in but it made him feel sick. Was this going to be his fate? He couldn't go back not now, and he knew this he hated him self. He stood excused himself and left the room slugishly he pulled himself up the stairs throug the halls and back into his office where Father Renaldo was awating him Maxwell blinked.

"Hello Father." he said looking at Renoldo confused.

"Im here for your confeshon Maxwell." Said Father Renaldo jumping to the point.

"Oh. But Father... I have nothing to confess today." Maxwell said ven more confused

Maxwell looked at Father Renaldo but could only think of his Integra and how he had broken her heart, how he had gottin to hold her beutifulel body to his and kiss her fragle lips. He hatted the fact he loved her so mutch to just let go.

_**I've found a world where love and dreams and darkness all collide  
>Maybe this time we can leave our broken world behind<strong>_

Father Renalso noded "Alright Father Maxwell but I do expect to see you in the confeshon booth at some point this year." he said jokingly Maxwell simply nodded.

Renaldo left and Maxwell went in to his room to sleep.

Maxwell's dreams where about Integra he saw her beautiful body her shirt off as she unbuttoned his shirt. As he kissed her lips and travled down to her neck he kissed her neck as she let out a moun in plesure.

_**We'll be together again  
>All just a dream in the end.<strong>_

Maxwell awoke from his beautiful dream and went back to his office and all he knew was that he had to see her agian.

A/N: Sad I know right It took me a while to find a song for this chapter but t turned out well. Like it or hate it?


	7. Heart

A/N: I do **NOT** Hellsing ext

updated it is school and stuff! You know how that goes! Well here it is Chapter 7! Its been a week sence Maxwell left. Its friday the thirteenth my favret day and number of the mounth!

Integra sat in her office Walter, Police girl, Alucard, and Pip standing infront of her they all looked worried. Integra glanced at them then back at her work.

Why where they staring at her? She sighed and looked up.

"What is it?" she askedlooking at them Walter was the first to speak he looked at Integra and sighed.

"We are worried Sir you haven't eatin in three days." he said walking towrds her and leaning forwards on to her desk she sighed.

"I... Alucard Police Girl, Pip! GO!" she growled Pip and Seras nodded and left threw the door Alucard sunk threw the floor and disappered. Integra

looked at Walter and let out a long sad sigh "I miss him Walter!" she looked up at him he nodded.

"I understand sir but-" Integra shhok her head cutting him off.

"Do not give me any of that stupied I've been there shit Walter." she growled Walter sighed at Integra.

"Do you wish to speak to him?" asked Walter Integra nodded looking at the Hellsing butlerhe sighnled for her to fallow and she did as they walk out in to the hallway then down the stairs threw the hallway and out the front door he opened Integra's door and she got in he the walked around the car and got in to th drivers seat,and they sped off towreds the airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxwell sighed as he drank a cup of coffee and did his work but all he could think about was Integra it had been like this for a week

Maxwell couldn;t eat anything he bairly manighed to drink anything becouse of it.

The phone rang _**"**__**RING! RING"**_

"Yes... who is... walter! ya same here,

I know... I do... yes...TODAY... Bye."he hung up now all he ad to do was wait

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxwell sighed as he sat at his desk there was a knock at the door.

"What!" he barked the door opened and Maxwell stood drawling his pistol as he watched

the door.

"Show yourself" he growled when the door oprnrd to reviel Integra looking at him she walked head held high into the room stood infront of Maxwell smaked

across the right cheek.

"Thats for breaking my heart!." she yelled.

She smaked him across the left cheek.

"Thats for calling me a sow!." she growled

Then she kissed him in the lips.

"And thats becouse I love you." she wispered Walter smiled and whent off to find Father Renaldo for a ture.

Mawell looked at Integra shocked she smiled, "Maxwell I need to tell you something but do not over react." she said he ndded.

"Mi dispiace tanto Integra" he wispered "I'm so sorry." he replied knowing she was confused he then nodded

"Tell me what you need to amoure." he smiled.

"Milliniume is after me." she said looking at him.

His vilote eys widdened as he growled.

"Stay here in the vaticon with me then Integra." he said looking in to her eyes she nodded.

"Ok..." she replied "But where will I sleep?" she asked he smiled.

Nel Mio letto con me." he said she tilted her head his smile widdened

"Yes or no Integra?" she nodded and wraped her arms around her.

"io amo voi Integra." he wispered she sighed only understand Amore=Love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Integra prepared for bed her hair was still slightly wet as she brushed it Maxwell came inand hugged her from behind.

"Almost ready for bed love?" he asked she nodded and sat the comb down.

Maxwell picked er up and carried her to his bed softly laying her down

she rolled her eye and Maxwell climed in next to her he wraped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer snuggling in to her back

he stroked er hair slowly he sighed _"If only I was not an archbiship."_ he thought _"I can always resighn... NO not yet anyways."_

Maxwell closed his vilote eyes and drifted to sleep happlie for the first time tha week.

"Good night Maxwell." Integra wispered his smile widdened

"buonanotte Integra" he replied as they both fell asleep quickly it was nuice to be able to hold each other once agiain.


	8. Vaticon and Manor part 1

A/N: I DO NOT OWN HELLSING GOD DAMN IT! ANd I'm sorry about Integra and Maxwell sleep in the same bed but I have my resons! And sadly no NOTHING happened at that part. HERE IT IS CHAPTER 8! If there is an **O** infront of a word it means I will tell you what it means in the last A/N of the chapter!

Integra awoke laying on her back in Maxwell's bed she sighed and sat up to see her suitcase across the room, she smiled.

"Tank you Walter." she wispered.

She smiled before standing and walking to the huge suitcase unzipping it to see a lot of suits and a few packs of ciegars she smiled grabed a suit and went to change into it. After getting fully dressed she walked out of the small bed room and into Maxwell's office to see... Father Alexander Anderson. _"Damn it."_ she thought but gept walking into the room hopeing to god Anderson wouldn't spot her when... **"AGH! GOD DAMN IT!"** she tripped over the rug. Falling over she hit the floor with a slight _**"Thud."**_ attracting Anderson's attion.

"Anderson? Non è che le donne Hellsing? asked Yumiko pushing up her glasses.

"Sì yumie che variano molto sia Integra Hellsing". replies Anderson with a wicked grin.

"Che cosa facciamo Padre?" asked

"Inglese! Abbiamo bisogno di lei per capire Yumie, Heinkel ." her replies looking at them as Maxwell walked threw the door.

"Ah I see you three have met the guest... Anderson I have a quiston for you but first girls can you icuse us?" he asked the girls nodded.

XXX Hellsing Manor XXX

Walter sighed looking at Alucard who had been conplaining for half an hour becouse he could not sence Integra.

"Alucard shut up!' he finally growled trying to foucuse on his crossword.

"WALTER! I"M BOARD!" complained Alucard looking at the butler.

"Alucard do you want to help me with my cross word?" asked Walter, Alucard smiled and nodded.

"one word for not interisting six letters?" he says.

"W-A-L-T-E-R!" replies Alucard smiling as he counted the letters.

"Alucard go!" Barked Walter, Wlucard shrugged.

"Fine!" and Alucard left the room and started wailing for attion from Walter, Walter sighed.

"Alucard come on now! Stop that!" he yelled but Alucard did not stop.

"WALTER! !" Alucard wined

"Alucard get your ass up here!" Walter yelled anoyed.

Alucard appered and smiled sitting on the table and yaking the cross word book away from Walter "Yes?" he asked Walter sighed.

"Do you want to talk?" asked Walter Alucard nodded and they started talking about nothing and everything.

XXX The Vaticon (Maxwell and Anderson)XXX

Anderson looked at Maxwell and blinked.

"You want me to let that whore stay in a room at St. Luke's! Have you lost your mind brother?" he growled.

Maxwell nodded "Only for a while Anderson, Freind, Brother, Father?" replies Maxwell.

"Fine Maxwell she can but you must watch the children on... MAXWELL! YOU LIKE HER! THATZ WHY YOU WANT HER HERE SO SHE WILL BE SAFE!" Anderson yelles Maxwells face went light red.

"Um... Yes Anderson I do." he addmittes Anderson couldn't belive it the boy he had raised had gone to this!

"How far!... HOW FAR HAVE YOU AND THAT WOMAN WENT!" yelled Anderson

"Only a kiss..." Maxwell replies "Or two." he mumbled to himself Anderson's eyes widdenen in shock. Maxwell sighed "I know... I am going to have to be **O **laicized." Says Maxwell.

Anderson let out a sigh "Si." as he said the word he turned around "Yes Maxwell I will make room for her in St. Luke's." and with that Anderson leaves.

AN: Okay it took me way to long to upload and I'm sorry for that the next few chapters will be up in a while I promise! I am sorry about not doing my research on the hole **laicize(n) **thing when I should have, but well it hadn't really crossed my mind, (Not many things do) so well I TRIED to fix my mistake! Read and review please!

**O:laicize:**To **defrock**, **unfrock**, or **laicize** ministers or priests is to remove their rights to exercise the functions of the ordained ministry. This may be due to criminal convictions, disciplinary matters, or disagreements over dectrine or dogma It may also be voluntarily for personal reasons (taking over a family business, declining health, running for civil offices, old age, or for various other reasons). Various . Christian denominations have different procedures for doing this.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys I'm back! And sadly I still do NOT own Hellsing ect. Hope you enjoy Chapter 9! I am adding a character of my own in to the mix now!

XXX(Millennium)XXX

Major sits down eating a plate of his favourite food, when Doc walks up behind him.

"Major ve have located Integra Hellzing's position She is in the Vatican with um... Father Maxwell I believe. Vhat do you vish for us to do?" He asks looking at Major whose smirk turns into a full blown smile.

"Vell good vork Doctor, let us arrange a vittle problem so ve can catch her then hummmmm?" Major replies before taking a swing of red wine. Doc nodes and walks off to prepare for the visitor for the Vatican.

XXX(Hellsing Manor)XXX

Walter sighed looking around the ruins of what was once the sitting room "Damn you Alucard, Seras, Pip and the rest of the Wild Geese." He says in somewhat of a small mutter.  
>"I'm so sorry for interrupting you cluttered train of thought but... WHERE IN THE HELL IS MY MASTER WALTER!" Growls Alucard from inside of Walter's thoughts.<p>

"Alright! She is not in London Alucard now stay out of my mind!" Walter yells.

Well at least its time for him to sleep. Walter sighs and goes to his room for some (If any) sleep.

XXX(The Vatican section IIIVV)XXX

Maxwell let out a sigh for tomorrow he would no longer be Arch Bishop.  
>"Damn!" Maxwell sighed heavily at the situtation. On the other hand, there was a bright side now he could be the woman he loved Integra Hellsing, even her name made him blush.<p>

Integra walked into his office a small boy attached to her right leg and a little girl climbing her back like Integra was a tree.

"You two get off of Integra! Voi due scendere di Integra!" he growled the children jumped off of her and ran to find some one else to climb.

"Thank you Maxwell... I don't think I could take any more of them acting like I was a tree!" she said gratefully.

"Integra?" he asked she nodded.  
>"Tomorrow I am going to be laicized... Striped from my place as Arch Bshiop becouse I Love, you." He says frowning. Feeling somewhat guilty, she walks over to him placing a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. He smiles, placing his hand on hers, staying like that for a while until the phone rings, disturbing the two.<p>

"Hello... Walter... Yes... Yes... She's fine... Good bye... It was just Walter wanting to check on you." Maxwell says as he places the phone down.

XXX(Milliniume)XXX

It had been three hours since Doc had left to start on his "surprise" for Major and now, it was complete well SHE was complete. Doc smiled at his work, a pale skinned black haired 19 year old with neon green eyes and cat ears and a cat tail like Schrodinger but her powers would be two times stronger then he was but just as stupid. He didn't want her to catch on to the Major and his plans not yet any pressed a button and Major replied.

"Vhat is it Dctor?" he asked

"Come down to my lab Major I have a Überraschung for you." Doc replied

"Vhat is it?" asked Major when he finally got to Doc's lab.

Doc showed him to the lab table with the girl who was now fully dressed in a skin tight shirt that came just barely above her belly button and a dark blue mini skirt. Her shoes were miidnight blue combat boots. Major smiled.

"Vhat shall ve call her sir?" asked Doc.

Major's smile widened "Mädchen Krieg." he replied Doc nodded and scribbled on to a piece of paper.

"Schrodinger! Come see your little sister!" yelled Doc as a 20 year old Schrodinger appeared wearing a black shirt and black pants.

"Gute Arbeit Doc." Schrodinger replied smiling "wenig Mädchen Krieg." Schrodinger said, her name came out of his mouth like silk and Mädchen Krieg opened her eyes she looked scared.

Schrodinger smiled and wrapped his arms around her "Kleine Schwester du wach bist!" he exclaimed, she smiled.

"So Doc vhat can she do?" asked Major Doc's insane smile widened.

"She has all the abilities of Rip, Blitze. Schro and any other vampire or immortal being wh also share the same thoughts as Shcro so she can't catch on to us." replied Doc.

Major's smile widened "Vary good Vork Doc Excellent vork!"

A/N: Uh Oh! This is NOT good Major has a new toy! What do you think? Good, bad? Both! 


	10. First Missions

A/N:Sadly I still do not own Hellsing. Here is chapter 10, Yay! Let me say Mädchen Krieg will be called War in these next chapters.

XXX(Millennium)XXX

War looks at her room letting out a sigh, "Vell it could ve vourse." she mumbles to herself. Looking at the metal slab with blankets and pillows on it. Her tail sways slowly. She didn't want to have to wait for her first mission but Major had said she needed to sleep. War sits on the bed and lays down covering herself with a blanket as she closes her eyes and slowly drifts off.

XXX(Hellsing Manor)XXX  
>Alucard paces the room quickly while Walter, Pip and Seras watch him as he throws his hands into the air.<br>"Walter! What if Master gets hurt? I don't think we should trust those Judas Priests!" He growls.  
>"Alucard... Sir Integra will be fine. Maxwell won't let anything happen." Walter softly replies<br>Seras stands quickly walking over to Alucard. "Walter I think Master is right... After everything Maxwell has done I don't think we should trust him." She says bravely.  
>Walter sighs siting down.<br>"Shes fine!" He insists. Alucard sits next to him.  
>"Walter... I just can't trust this." Alucard says.<br>Walter nods. "I feel it as well... I feel it as well." He whispers.

XXX(That Night at the Vatican Integra)XXX  
>Integra lays on the bed in St. Lukes. As she thinks about what's happening in her life.<br>"In the name of God Impure souls of the living dead shall be banished to Eternal Damnation. Amen." She slowly closes her eyes and falls asleep.  
>A few hours later Integra's eyes open and she grabs her glasses quickly turning on the light to see a small girl siting on the bed across the small room. The girl's cat ears bring a more innocent look to her but her neon green eyes show different. A wicked grin spreads quickly across the girls face.<br>"Hello Zir Hellzing... Good vye." The girl disappears with out a trace but she leaves behind a small Swatiga on the bed.  
>Integra closes her eyes quickly wishing the sight away and all that night she had nightmares about the girl.<p>

XXX(The Hellsing Manor)XXX  
>War stands looking at the Great Count's coffin with wicked fang showing on her face as she slowly reaches for the lid a and throws it to the ground to reveal the sleeping vampire; his eyes are closed and it makes him so vulnerable. But as she reaches for the Jackal she notices it's not in its holster.<br>"Sneaky Count." she growls as he pulls the trigger but War is no longer there. She' s on his coffin lid and a puddle of blood is on the ground where she was just moments ago .He growls as she smiles.  
>"Vas zhat zipposied to hurt?" she asks looking at him. "I think it vas."<br>Alucard growls firing multiple shots at her all missing as a green flash crosses the room and she appears on top of the table.  
>"I take dat az a ves."smiles<br>He growls and throwing her to the wall with Vampiric speed.  
>"How was that?" He yelles.<br>War giggles and stands up.

"Ow..."

A/N: Damn cliff Hangers! Alright guys your reviews are what tells me what to wright give me an Idea!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Im so sorry! I havent been on in FOREVER! I sadly STILL do not own Hellsing, any of it. But I am alive!

Alucard growls in displeasure. "Who in the Hell are you? And what are you?" he hisses.

"A distraction..." She giggles loudly, "And I am many things..." She smiles "Vhy? Scared?"

"No. Never..." he hissed shooting agian and missing."MISS!" she yells smiling. "Verdammt I thought vou vere king!"

He growled and shot her through the stomich. She hissed. "Autsch! SILVER!" she hissed loudly before healing and disappearing quickly. Alucard growled, and walked quickly upstairs.

* * *

><p>Maxwell sighs. "Damn..." he whispers Maxwell hadn't been himself lately before walking into his office.<p>

"Oh? You miss me..." Integra says sitting on his desk. He blushs and yelps.

"I-Integra! How in the hell did you get in here?" he demands not able to keep the small smirk off his face.

She smiles superiorly. "I went through your bed room..." she says smiling, "now... Can I have a kiss or hug or something?" she asks.

"Yes..." He walks slowly over to her he was smiling evilly and he kisses her passionately, before pulling back to see the deep pink across her cheeks.

"Mmm... T-That was nice Catholic..." She grabs his collar and pulls him close for another kiss. Maxwell smiles.

"I need to get you home Sir Hellsing..." he says teaingly.

"Maxwell. Shut up. Or else..." she says threatening him.

"Oh or else what?" he asks mockingly.

"This" she said before standing and grabbing his hair, pulling lightly.

"Ouch! Not nice" he says before snatching her glasses and holding them out of reach.

"GIVE THOSE BACK! I CAN'T SEE!" she yelled"Let go of my hair... and I will."

"Give me them first."

"No."

"Oh? Do you not trust me?" she pouts looking down, he slides his glasses on her face.

"No. I love you. I trust you with my life.." he said kissing her.

"Good," she says cheerfully.

A/N: Well thats it for now... I really love this story, See you later!


	12. War

A/N: I'm back. News: I'm getting my Black Butler cosplay outfit. Chap. 12.

Integra sat at home, she through the letters into the fire-place and watched as they slowly burn. Curling and slightly twisting as the red flame went over them. She growled. Integra heard a deep chuckle and she flipped around glaring at the tall vampire. "What do you want Alucard?" She hissed.

Alucard slowly walked towards his master, ruby eyes glowing in the darkness of the room, he let out a low purr and smirked walking towards her. "Master, Major is planing something.. Hes using a mutt to do it as well..."

"And? What does it matter!" She growled. Alucard got closer to his master.

"The _mutt_ killed Walter." Her smirked as pain shot through Integra's eyes. He knew that would upset her. He knew very well Walter was more of a father to her then her true father was. He also knew he had lied. But even if he had no soul, he could feel his masters pain, not that she knew that. The connection between feelings was a vampire instinct. He was owned, he was linked to his master's mind, emotion and orders. He had no choice but to try to keep this from her, if she knew the through she would be even worse. Integra growled, it was a low growl. Not one he would expect. He knew Integra felt pain. But he also knew she could hide it well. She always could. It was just who she was.

"Master, I advice that we watch our st-" He was cut off as she growled.

"I don't give a damn what you think. Your a vampire under my control. You are a slave to this manor and to me. You listen to my orders. Do **_not_**forget that. Alucard." She ordered glaring. Her face emotionless. No fear, no pain, nothing. As if she was just a shell. He bowed.

"Yes master" He smirked and his body faded into the shadows fading though the floor. Integra walked though the dark manor. Shoes making an echoed rhymed tap as she walked. Her sword in her belt. She opened the manor door and stepped out, if Major wanted a war, he would get one, and if Integra was lucky he would also get her sword though the chest.

A/N: Soooo. Yay? Well, I hope you like it. PLEEEAAAASEEEE Comment. Please.


	13. A Ride from Hell

A/N;We'll every one... Here it goes. 13.

Integra growled as she threw her office door open, her eyes glowing with anger. They killed Walter. The words repeated in her mind. Her eye twitched and she attached her sword to her belt and adjusted her revolver to her belt as well, her hair tied back in a long pony tail. The Major could mess with many things, but Walter... The fat bastard had gone to far, he had killed him. The one person she knew she could trust, she let out a low growl as she walked up the stairs. Integra was going to end this, for good. Alucard followed his master before she turned quickly. "Alucard. Protect Maxwell. That's an order from your Master." Alucard grind and chuckled. "Yes. My Master." he disappeared. Integra got into the helicopter, leaning back. She was ready for take off. When suddenly she began to feel dizzy...

Her head feeling light she shook her head roughly. Vision blurring. "D-Dammit... W-What in bloody hell is... G-Going on..." she growled. Suddenly the helicopter twisted to the right, she fell to the floor and groaned sitting up slowly, her head began pounding, every movement causing pain to jolt trough her body. Integra was unable to think or talk. Her breaths where short and uneven, she let out uneven gasps slowly. Laying on the floor of the helicopter. She groaned eyes fogging. As it jerked again, her head hit the bottom of the chair. The last thing she saw, was a pair of black combat boots. Then everything went black.

Integra awoke with "The Doctor" standing over her with an insane smirk. as always, and a black-haired girl in a short black and blue Nazi uniform. A pair of knee-high black combat boots with blue laces on her feet. Integra had a mask over her nose and mouth. She let in small breaths unsure if the air she was breathing was poisoned or not. She looked at the odd pair. Dok smirked. "Ah! Zir Hellsing!" He smirked walking over he grinned. "Ze Major vants to see you. He says it iz very important... It vill hurt a little to stand. SO please move slowly. Otherwise you could hurt yourself and ve don't want zat now do ve?" The cat-girl looked at Integra, tail swaying to and fro. Intergra's eye twitched and she stood. To realize she was not in her suit. But a pair of black short, shorts and a light blue tank-top. Integra growled uncomfortably. She tried to adjust the costume to cover more, but failed. As se walked, she watched her surroundings encase she came to a point in time where she could escape. If so she would. But if not she would play this idiotic game.

Suddenly she saw him out of the corner of her eyes. She could swear it was him. The face, his eye shape... Every feature down to his bone structure. Walter! The more she thought about it the less it made sense... He was dead... He was her servant, her body-guard... Integra felt her heart drop into her stomach. But her face remained emotionless. She would not show weakness. Not now and not ever. She was Sir Integra Windgates Hellsing. Leader of the Hellsing organization. She never showed weakness, and she never gave up. That is what it meant to be a Hellsing. So that was who she was. Integra looked at the large table to see the short blond war, nut no where in sight. Suddenly the doors closed behind her. She studied the room. They left her in the room alone... Until Major got there. She chuckled to herself and sat down crossing her legs as she watched the room. Eyes studying every part of it. Every shadow every corner. Until she saw Major walk into the room. White suit clean. Hair perfectly combed, He smiled at her. How sickening...

A/N; Cliff Hangers! See you in chapter 14. I promise it will be soon.


End file.
